the dynamic duo
by jesusfoodsex
Summary: Dean and hipster Cas have been best friends since they were kids. But sometimes, things change.


Sam watched his brother and best friends run around the yard. They'd been inseparable since Castiel's family moved in down the street five years ago. The thirteen-year-olds chased and tackled each other, and little nine-year-old Sammy wondered if they'd be together forever.

The next week, Dean had his first date with a girl, Cassie Robinson, and Dean and Cas just weren't quite the same after that.

~*five years later*~

Dean and Lisa was everyone's favorite couple. They were cute together, and while Lisa was a cheerleader, and Dean was just a nice guy on the outskirts of popularity, they loved each other. graduation was a month ago and in another month, Lisa was headed off to college and Dean was staying in Lawrence, working in his father's mechanic shop, and they were going to make this long distance thing work.

Dean laid on Castiel's bed while his friend typed away on his blog. The two were still best friends, but when Dean took to dating like a fish to water, Cas had to take his new found free time and develop his own interests. Basically he started blogging and photography, and Dean called him a hipster every chance he got.

"I still don't see why you're staying here in town, Cas. Couldn't you get into harvard, or even, shit, KU?"

Cas sighed heavily; he was tired of this argument. Dean brought it up every other day and his parents brought it up every other other day. "I did, Dean. I just don't want to go. Not yet." He shrugged, hoping that appeased his friend.

Dean huffed and opened his mouth to retort when his cell phone rang. It was Lisa, and he answered it right there, just to get back at Cas. "Hey, Lis. No, I'm alone, what's up?"

Cas typed away some more and tried to ignore Dean, but when he hadn't said anything for a long moment, followed by a pained, "What?" Cas just had to look.

Dean sat up on the edge of the bed looking shell-shocked. "Lisa, no. Can't we talk about this?"

Cas sucked in a breath and the room was engulfed in silence. He finally heard Lisa through the phone, her voice tiny, "…. been wanting to for a while. I'm going away to a university, dean. I'm doing you a favor."

"How is dumping me a favor?" Dean spat, standing up. "And more importantly, why do you think this is okay to do over the phone?"

"Dean, it's better this way. Just forget everything and move on."

Dean sat back down, closing his phone. "She hung up on me," he said dumbly.

Cas got up and sat down next to Dean on the bed. They didn't touch often, and when they did it was usually a manly gesture of friendship like Dean slinging his arm around Cas's shoulders. Cas put an hand on his friend's shoulder in what he hoped was a gesture of sympathy.

Dean surprised him by turning and putting his arms around him, effectively hugging him. Cas slowly put his arms around Dean, and they sat like that in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean let out a half laugh. He searched his friend's face before speaking, "You wanna know a secret?" He paused and Cas nodded slowly. "You're kind of the reason Lisa and I lasted this long."

Cas tilted his head, and Dean laughed. "Yeah she basically blackmailed me from the get-go."

He still didn't understand, and the head tilt was joined by a furrowed brow. Dean looked down, blushing, "I…uh. I sorta… calledoutyournameduringsex."

Dean chanced a look at Cas and saw that the other teen's jaw was on the floor. He quickly closed it and let out a meek,"What?"

"I, you know… said your name in bed. We both kinda freaked out, and I was scared and she wanted us to be the 'power couple' so she said that I had to stay with her or she'd tell." He stared at a spot on the wall beyond Cas. "I was more scared than confused. I liked her and all…. I just didn't know what to do about my feelings for you, so I drowned them in girls."

Cas was frowning and looking down at his lap. "You liked me this entire time?" he asked, quietly. He looked up at Dean, who looked back at him, solemn.

"Yeah," He said. "I guess I have."

Cas nodded and they sat in silence for a little longer.

And then Dean couldn't take it anymore, "Cas?"

Castiel visibly snapped out of his thoughts. Dean was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh… oh, yes. I've liked you, too," he said with conviction. "Always."

Dean blinked, but that was all he had time for before Cas was in his lap, kissing him and he quickly started kissing back.

Dean mentally kicked himself for not doing this earlier.

**so, i wrote this when i was really bored in class and i can't say it's great or anything. it was just to pass the time and it will probably have later snippets that i will post as chapters. eh.**


End file.
